


Keep a Close Rein

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [16]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: It wasn't your fault, Geralt. You were always careful to control your instincts before, but now, with the amnesia- well, I suppose your instincts won out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Keep a Close Rein

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I should remind you that Geralt has no idea what Dandelion is dealing with at this point in the story.
> 
> I mean, I’m not defending him, but he has absolutely no idea about The Book or Dandelion’s medication shortage. 
> 
> And remember, at this point Geralt is upset that Dandelion’s still drinking (not knowing why he’s doing it). 
> 
> THEY HAVE PROBLEMS AND NEED HUGS.

Dandelion seemed to have gotten into a fight. 

Geralt found him at the inn, but instead of singing by the fireplace or sitting at a table, he was standing in the back of the room, waving his arms and gesticulating wildly as he argued with a man much larger than he was. Geralt didn't waste time asking what was going on. Even under the bard's suppressants and the perfume he doused himself in, he could smell the sticky, gross smell of fear coming off him, so all that mattered, logically, was getting him out of the room. 

He grabbed Dandelion by the scruff of his neck, dragging him backwards. As he’d anticipated, the omega went limp at the contact, unable to fight against the alpha. Thankfully the room was dark and most of the patrons were drunk, meaning that it no doubt seemed that Geralt had only grabbed his shirt collar. Even the man he'd been arguing with was inebriated enough that he kept arguing with the air as Geralt pulled Dandelion up the stairs to the bard's rented room.

But as soon as he released him, instead of whimpering or apologizing as most scruffed omegas would, Dandelion whirled on him.

“What the hell, Geralt?” he snarled. 

"Don't pick fights with people who are bigger than you." 

"Don't scruff me!"

"I upset you," Geralt said slowly. 

Dandelion slapped him. The bard wasn't terribly strong, so it didn't hurt as much as getting hit in the face usually did (although the numerous rings he wore on every finger added to the sting), but it caught him off guard. "Fuck you, Geralt." 

Numbly, Geralt lifted his hand, touching his cheek in surprise. 

The bard was shaking in anger, his blue eyes narrowed and his hand clenching into a fist. "Do you even think these things through, Geralt?" he demanded. "Why would you scruff me?" 

"I thought you were in danger!" 

"There are other ways to help!" 

Geralt grit his teeth. Dandelion stomped away, crossing to the window at the other side of the room. "You ought to worry about Salamandra, Geralt," he said stiffly. He drew a worn book from his bag, anxiously stroking the spine, but keeping it such that Geralt couldn't read the title. _It must be some sort of lewd book_ , thought the Witcher with amusement. Erotic poetry or some bodice-ripping romance seemed right up Dandelion's alley. 

The Witcher let out a huff. "I'm sorry I upset you," he said tersely. 

"It wasn't your fault, Geralt," said the bard. "You were always careful to control your instincts before, but now, with the amnesia- well, I suppose your instincts won out." 

"Yes," agreed Geralt, grateful to have been handed such an easy way out. 

Dandelion sat down, holding his book tightly. "Don't worry, Geralt," he said, "I'll stay here like a good Omega." It was impossible to tell if he was joking or not, although the fact that the statement wasn't followed by a wink caused Geralt's stomach to twist. 

"Dandelion-"

"Geralt," his voice was suddenly kind again, the irritation seeming to have completely vanished. "I forgive you." 

Geralt relaxed. "Enjoy your book," he said, turning back to the door.

"I won't." 

Geralt stopped, wrinkled his nose in confusion, and debated if he should turn around and ask Dandelion why he wouldn't enjoy his book. But given that he'd just calmed him down, it seemed best not to push too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Witcher 1 Geralt is generally the angriest of the Geralts. He’s confused and hurt and occasionally takes that out on people around him (particularly Dandelion, who gets snapped at a lot). 
> 
> Book Geralt also threatens to spank numerous strangers and tells Dandelion that he’s going to put a bit in his mouth to shut him up, so occasional outbursts are definitely in character.
> 
> Also has anyone else noticed that book Geralt doesn't swear much but game Geralt does? Dandelion swears like a sailor all the time though, so it's my headcanon that he rubbed off on Geralt while he was struggling with amnesia.


End file.
